Child of the Planets
by silverstream1
Summary: The child of Neptune and Uranus awakens in the past, not knowing how or why she was there


*(work in progress)*

** A **Dream** So Real**

" _Neptune!" She faintly hears someone yell her name followed by footsteps pounding across the Bridge. The teal haired woman wakes up. She sees the enemies minion Eudial standing in front of her beloved " Uranus..." she whispers and watches helpless as Uranus tells Eudial that the Talismans are sealed inside of pure hearts; that she can't possibly have the Talisman with everything that she has done. Eudial gives her an evil smiles "we'll see about that, it's just too bad that you won't survive after being shot" it is then that Neptune notices Uranus's wounds "No" she whispers as Eudial starts to pull the trigger "Uranus!" she yells wrenching herself out of the thorny grasp of the vine's that held her tight to the cold red tablet and runs forward with a burst of speed. Uranus watches in shock as Neptune run towards her getting shot repeatedly; she screams as Neptune falls to her knees and manages to get to her feet. Neptune's blue meet eyes meet her own golden ones as she continues forward "I won't let you die, Haruka." She says. "Wait, Neptune, don't move!" Uranus yells watching helplessly as her lovers screams echo thought the room she gets shot a second time. She falls to her knees and takes deep breath "Haruka..." she says getting to her feet once again and stumbling forward. The Cupid panels try shooting again but are out of ammunition. Eudial's eyes widened as Neptune neared her and fell over her and the gun, in reaction Eudial shoots. Uranus stares in shock and watches as her partner's pure heart crystal is engulfed in a bright light and turns into a mirror. She sees her lying on the ground unmoving. "This is a Talisman" Eudial says breathing heavily "and I'll take yours next!" Uranus stares at Neptune's unmoving body "The Talismans were sealed inside us...?" she says to herself in disbelief. She then looks up at the ceiling where a stain glass window of a butterfly and wonders "is this the punishment for our sins." Suddenly The large double doors burst open and light floods through the Cathedral revealing a woman's figure standing in the doorway "Stop right there!" the person says, "it's the Messiah" she thinks as she looks at her. A moment later she realizes that it's the odango haired girl Usagi running towards Eudial at full speed, ramming into her, Forcing her back away from Neptune causing the woman to drop her gun. She flails and makes chicken noises as she tries not to fall off the side; she jumps onto a crane screaming in fear but quickly recovers "Shimatta!" She curses as she plummets downwards into the depths of the cathedral. Usagi runs in and drops to her knees beside Neptune trying to wake her up. She grabs Talisman begging it to reenter the motionless woman's body. Uranus stares at the ground "stop "she says her voice void of emotion "it's okay now, we've found the Talismans". "No way!" Usagi says "What about Neptune?" Uranus ducks her head, her eyes now hidden behind her hair. "It's not fair You're always going off into your own world..." she murmurs as she slides a brooch back towards Usagi " don't acts so foolish and desperate when you know you can't transform into Sailor moon" she says lifting up Eudial's gun. Usagi tries to yank it out of her hands "You can't!" she cries out ignoring Uranus as she tells her to let go and that there is another Talisman inside of her. "We don't need the talismans Uranus" she pleads "I promise somehow I'll save the world without them!" Uranus's face softens a bit as she gives a weak laugh "it's strange, earlier you came in, you looked just like the Messiah. Even though I don't believe in your power, it somehow feels as if you really can do It." "Haruka-san…" she says before she is shoved to the side by the tomboyish sailor scout who just smiles and says, "find the last Talisman, Sailor moon." She then moves and points the gun to her chest and closes her eyes "goodbye" she whispers as she pulls the trigger …_

***End of Memory**

I screamed and jolted up in bed as tears spilled from my eyes as the last scene from my dream kept replaying my head. I slowly looked around the room "Where am I?" i looked around as I heard Footsteps pounded down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the room I was in. I shrank back on the bed as the nob started to turn, my heart racing "Haruka wait... she's scared let me go in first" a soft voice says as the door opened. "Are you alright?" the woman asked gently slowly opening the door wider to reveal herself and two other women. After I had managed to mutter a shaky "Yes", they stepped into the room, the women who had spoken to me had beautiful teal colored hair that looked to be shoulder length And standing beside her was a tall woman with blond hair cut boyishly short I guessed that she was the one that the woman had called Haruka as she was still holding onto the door handle and the other woman who was watching me quietly, a concerned look on her face had long purplish hair. The teal haired woman slowly approached the bed "it's alright, did u have a nightmare?"" she murmured softly as she sat on the side of the bed and slowly scooted closer to me. I looked at her wearily as I looked around again trying to figure out exactly where or more importantly when I was, it certainly wasn't 30th century crystal Tokyo. "Where am I and who are you" I asked pulling the covers closer to my body in an attempt to calm myself down. She blinked at me "OH! Forgive me for not introducing myself "She said "I'm Michiru and that's Haruka and Setsuna" she said as she gestured first to herself then to each person in turn. I blinked at her


End file.
